Racks for shoes and the like have previously been designed for hanging upon closet rods, as for example shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,021, or U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,745. Similar devices have been designed to be mounted upon closet walls or doors. These devices have the disadvantage that they occupy usable hanging space for garments in a closet, or else interfere with access to the closet or to garments hanging from a closet rod.